Various Naruto Drabbles
by VRedhead
Summary: A collection of different Naruto drabbles ranging from Shippuden to even AU versions, of your favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of birds pleasantly chirping away a melody only known to their own kind, on a nice sunny day in the village hidden in the Leaf. This was perfect for a certain young handsome Hyuuga to meditate for once without having to be interuptted by _her_.

Despite that certain warm feeling that she would stew within him, it didn't mean that he didn't think that she was probably one of the most, if the most, loudest annoying person ever.

Aside from Naruto of course.

It feels rather soothing to be able to make a quiet getaway from [name], not having to worry what he would have to put up with next.

Having spoken too soon, suddenly a lighter figure had landed on the unsuspecting male, as Neji felt his face hit the soft fresh green grass, as [name] sat on his head as if she had emerged victorious from a battle.

"Wow Neji! You really broke my fall. Spying on you for fun isn't as easy as you would think from up there," [name] had said, not realizing the boiling heat of anger growing within the young male that she had chosen to sat upon.

"You have three seconds [name] to get out of here fast. And I suggest you wisely take my advice," Neji had said in an all too familiar calm tone, this seemingly not being the first time such a thing had happened.

Feeling the girl tense up on top of him, instantly he felt the weight being lifted off his now-aching body as by the time he had reached his last number to start looking for her, she was long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Clash after clash.

Attacks effortlessly being blocked as if it were his eyes were closed.

Which they were.

It was frustrating, how despite [name] being a member of the Akatsuki, she couldn't just land one single scratch on the former Uchiha prodigy. Just why! She shouldn't be that much weaker than him, considering she is one of them now.

"You're too predictable." He simply said, commenting and advising her all at once, as he had blocked all of [name's] attacks, easily sending the flying kunais effortless with his own in his hand. Though he had slowly opened his eyes, predicting her next move already, as [name] had reappeared suddenly in front of him, as he this time firmly grabbed her slender wrist with his other hand, both pairs of eyes widening suddenly.

He felt a jolt within him, loosing his composure for a split second, as [name] frowned at the strange feeling she had felt, but she had been brought back into reality, when Itachi had let go of her wrist, hiding his own metaled weapon away himself.

"Try to be more un-predicting towards your opponents." Was all he advised, before he had gotten himself out of there, leaving a slightly confused [name] in the dull training room alone.

Once he was out, he had looked down at his hand, the one that had your wrist in his own, remembering that feeling of spark earlier.

If anything he couldn't predict about [name] in that room, it was definitely that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you stop laughing Naruto!? I-It isn't that funny!" A rough annoyed, yet embarrassed voice had gotten out, as the young Inuzuka male tried to helplessly cover his bra covered- yes. _Bra_ covered chest, as the said Uzumaki was pointing a finger at him while laughing so hard, that it actually pained him to do so.

"A-Are you kidding..!? [name] so got you good! Who knew that loosing the be, she'd make you do this!" Naruto exclaimed in laughs, as [name] stared amused, snickering here and there as Kiba scowled, having an adorable grumpy face in her opinion.

"Yeah, but I never go back on my word. At least she could've thought of something more normal..b-besides, a push up bra clearly isn't meant for me," He stated, gesturing towards the said [color] bra, as it certainly wasn't doing any pushing. Not with a toned chest like his, there wasn't really much to push, if anything at all.

Then he turned his gaze over to the woman who caused all this, a familiar smirk surging his lips causing [name] to raise a brow.

"Though I'm pretty sure it would suite you well," He purred out, as he shamelessly gazed over at [name's] chest, as Naruto watched with curiosity, as [name's] face started to flare up from that, before an all too familiar look appeared on her face as he glanced back at the unsuspecting brunette.

'_This won't good,_' He thought cringing at the scary look on the female's face.

Naruto watched as [name] stormed off, as she didn't even bother to take her bra back from the wounded Inuzuka now on the floor, with a serious looking bump on his head, and a nice red hand mark on his tattooed cheek to top it all off.

"Man you screwed that one up man," He commented, not even bothering to help the helpness brunette as Kiba groaned, watching her leave, and found himself staring at her ass despite it not being the right time.

"Well it was a shot. Besides, I was just stating the truth, and she knows it." He grinned back, not having missed the blush that had adorned [name's] cheeks when he had said the crude comment earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Only she was able to emit this feeling within him.

The way that her [skin tone] fingers would lightly, but very suggestively trail down his bare pale skin, knowing that the simplest of actions can heat up a unknown fuel within the Uchiha himself.

Something that he wasn't used to feeling.

Like right now, the way she had presented her delectable body, and how much she had next to nothing covering her. She was possibly the only one that can bring his guard down, which is something that he wasn't used to.

It was a foreign feeling of fire in him, something he had never knew he had. But it was something that he can definitely get used to.

The cold and calculating man finally decided that that was enough. He's played this game for long, and there was no way that [name] was going to get away with thinking that she was the one in dire control of the situation.

It was time for him to take back control.

Sitting up, he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to him where her body was dangerously hovering closely over his own.

Gently moving the strands of [hair color] hair away from her neck, he forcibly bit down, enjoying the cry that he escaped her lips and retreated into his own ears.

"Now [name]... you're _mine_."


End file.
